One saved the World One saved Him
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: Hello ... this is my story. One wrought with mystery, love, and a prophecy set in stone by fate. warning Random idea that came to me while on my way to work!
1. The Prophecy

Two lovers struck with strife, caught in turmoil, forced apart.  
One of Black and Emerald and One of Red and Blue.  
Will come again to live the life they were supposed to have, yet never will.  
Fore their adversary will be born again, always an enemy never a friend.  
Taught together always in love.

One saved the world. The Other saved him.

Theirs deaths were tragic, their magic pure love.  
Their parents friends from another life.  
Their souls helped create the place where they were taught, all their fighting might be for naught.  
One of Black and Emerald and One of Red and Blue.  
He the child of the two betrayed, She the 7th of the 7th.  
He saves her from the world while saving the world and she saves him from himself.

One saved the world. The Other saved him.

They will come when the time is right, they will live, they will die. They will beat back the darkness once, live in the light of love for a time, then have to fight the darkness twice. Now he is the third of his friends, she is the second to her friends. Their enemy the only heir to one hated by all.

One saved the world. The Other saved him.

* * *

Having put her prophecy in pen, Niyati slumped forwrd onto her apothecary bench. Niyati knew that she didnt have much more time before she fell into the after prophecy slumber, using the rest of her energy she sealed the parchment with her blood so that only her rightful desendent could open it, then steeling herself she forced her magic to coperate as she sent her now sealed prophecy to the time when it would be needed. Niyati smiled faintly as she knew that even if it was a thousand years before the prophecy was needed that she had helped. As she fell into her slumber she did not see the intruder slip in and ransack the workroom trying to find the now gone prophecy. Niyati gave her life that night. This is the story of those who she foretold. This is my story. But lets start with who got the prophecy that Niyati gave her final hour securing. You may know him as Albus Dumbledore, I know him as Headmaster Dumbledore. My name you ask? You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

A/N

Hi! Um yeah this idea just kinda popped into my head on my way to work this morning ... prophecy and all ... um if it sounds like a ramble that kinda because its my brillant brainstorm mixed with a caffine (or lack there of) high. Um i dont know when the next update should be. Thanks for reading my fic!

Celtic-Dragon-89


	2. The Letter

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, like he did every night of the summer. He stopped writing to rest his hand for a few moments, he was writing a response to Minister Fudge's latest request for him to come and be an advisor to the ministry. Albus didn't see the reasoning behind it, He was the leading member of the Wizengamot, he was the Supreme Mugwump, why in the world would he volunteer to sit through even more meetings and miss the chance to headmaster his beloved school? As he stood studying the sun that was setting behind the mountain range circling Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Which was sending a mosaic of colors around the grounds, he heard Fawkes make a startled sound and spinning around quickly and pulling out his wand at the same time he only found a scroll on top of the still wet letter. Cautiously he approached the letter, and picking it up received a paper cut, before he could bring his hand up to his mouth to hopefully heal it a bit of blood dropped onto the parchment.

Dumbledore was scared, because as long as he had lived never had he received a letter that after receiving a bit of blood, it revealed the actual contents of the letters.

"_My dear Heir,_

_Let me introduce myself. My name is Niyati Whiddershins. I am the apothecary to the Queen of England in the year 1892 A.D. My daughter and I are currently living in the Royal Castle, I have many enemies that would love to see me hanged as a witch, fore as well as being an apothecary I am a seer. The Queen is fine with it, but her court is not. My daughter is of marrying age and is to be married to one of the Queens sons, the court does not know of the Queens son, therefore the marriage is a secret. The day is Samhain, I fear that my time is short. Fore my enemies draw nearer everyday. I'm sorry if this letter seems rushed, but I am almost asleep because of a prophecy I just foresaw. The prophecy is as follows_

_Two lovers struck with strife, caught in turmoil, forced apart.  
One of Black and Emerald; One of Red and Blue.  
Will come again to live the life they were supposed to have, yet never will.  
Fore their adversary will be born again, always an enemy never a friend.  
Taught together always in love._

_One saved the world. The Other saved him._

_Theirs deaths were tragic, their magic pure love.  
Their parents friends from another life.  
Their souls helped create the place where they were taught, all their fighting might be for naught.  
One of Black and Emerald; One of Red and Blue.  
He the child of the two betrayed, She the 7th of the 7th.  
He saves her from the world while saving the world and she saves him from himself._

_One saved the world. The Other saved him._

_They will come when the time is right, they will live, they will die. They will beat back the darkness once, live in the light of love for a time, then have to fight the darkness twice. Now he is the third of his friends, she is the second to her friends. Their enemy the only heir to one hated by all._

_One saved the world. The Other saved him._

_Please guard this with your life. This is going to decide the fate of the war you are in. This letter is spelled to arrive only when you desperately need it before a great war. Your enemies are the same as mine, though they may have changed skins, to look like your allies. Please be careful._

_Your ancestor_

_Niyati Widdershins."_

Dumbledore started to sit down, without realizing that in his rush to read the letter he had pushed his chair away from his desk, and landing with a thump on his office floor, he started to laugh. Reaching to the top of his desk he grabbed one of the lemon drops that had fallen out of the bowl, with the force of his fall, and popped it in his mouth as he re-read the letter from his position under his desk. As he re-read it, drinking in the rich scent of sandalwood and patchouli that was wafting off the parchment, a few phrases started to jump at him.

"_One of Black and Emerald and One of Red and Blue.__" _And _"__One saved the world. The other saved him.__"_

In both cases it reminded him of Harry Potter and his now girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore sighed wondering how he was going to break the news to Harry that he had yet another prophesy on his head. Dumbledore stood up and shaking the dust from his clothes readied his fireplace for flooing to Grimmauld Place for the Order of the Phoenix meeting. Dumbledore decided that he would keep the prophecy to himself, better not to worry the happy couple before they need to be. He arrived at Girmmauld Place to a flurry of activity Voldermort had declared a position for the final battle, the Headmaster for once was caught off guard. Molly grabbed his hand and whisked him away to where a battle was already underway, and looked like it had been for at least 10 minutes. Dumbledore sighed; he was back on Hogwarts grounds, near the lake.

ON THE BATTLE FIELD.

Ginny fought side by side with Harry. Taking down Death Eater after Death Eater. They were nearing Voldermort when a stray Sectumsempra struck Ginny. Harry caught his fiancée as she fell. "Harry … " "Ginny, I can get Hermione, she can heal you! 'MIONE!!!!" Harry was desperately crying for Hermione, who was a top healer at St. Mungos, but at the present Hermione was out of hearing range "Harry … I love you always and forever. Nothing will change that." Ginny shuddered with her effort to say those final words to Harry. For what seemed like forever Ginny held Harry's gaze before he noticed that her gaze was glassy and the fire had died out of her eyes. Standing up Harry scanned the field for Voldermort. "TOM!!!!! SHOW YOURSELF!" he cried, the battle stopped, waiting for the two men to face off. "Harry … my boy … what brings you to my humble presence?" Harry started to visibly shake.

Here was the man that had orchestrated his parent's deaths, had almost killed Sirius, and had now killed his fiancée and so many other innocent people. "Tom, today is your last day breathing. All your horcruxes are gone." Voldermort had been laughing but at Harry's last statement he stopped. "Oh yes, The Diary from my second year. Slytherins Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup. Your snake is being taken care of at the moment, Ravenclaw's Brooch, and Marvolos Ring, Tom when I kill you tonight I really KILL you!!!!" Voldermort suddenly paled realizing that Harry spoke the truth. Harry broke Voldermort's trance when they started the duel for their lives.

After 3 grueling hours Harry beat Voldermort, blasting him with an Avada Kedavra when Tom tripped over a root that he had not noticed. Harry now covered with dried blood wandered back over the spell seared grounds to where his fiancée lay. On his way the Order went into action and started arresting the closest Death Eater. When he got to Ginny he knelt holding her crying out in gut wrenching screams, it was a wonder that the Dementors hadn't reacted to him. Bellatrix Lestrange had largely gone unnoticed when she crept up behind Harry. The last thing he heard was a whispered Avada Kedavra, before he went to be with Ginny. The Order looked up when Harry's wails had stopped thinking that he was coming towards them, but instead saw him slumping forward, and a gleeful Bellatrix Shouting how she had won for her master at the top of her lungs.

Before the order could do anything, three dementor's swooped down onto her and sucked her dry. Before the Order had even twitched Bellatrix Lestrange was no more, she was just and empty shell that was now useless.

Albus felt numb, if he had taken the letter to the Order as soon as he had gotten it then maybe he could have saved Harry and Ginny. Looking at the letter that was still in his pocket it struck him that the spell had not worn out and that it had indeed been sent to him right before he had needed it. Albus felt sick, he alone had known that Voldermort was going to have the final battle on Hogwarts Grounds, he alone knew that both Ginny and Harry were going to die; granted he only knew it a few minutes before it happened. Albus hung his head and cried, every person on the field whether it was Death Eater, Order member or a member of the Ministry, hung their heads in acknowledgement, for on that day two of the most loved/hated members of the wizarding world had been ruthlessly killed.

A/N

So here is the second chappie! I'm still unsure of where I'm going to go with this story, but please stick with me. It's going to be good!

Celtic-Dragon-89


	3. New Life

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters that I am writing with. J.K. Rowling does may she continue to write great books. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione looked at her beautiful baby boy. 10 hours of labor and her third son was finally with her, Ron, and his two brothers, Saber and Bill (the twins). Next to her was her long time friend Luna, who had just been moved to her room, holding her second daughter. Ron ran into the room with his 3 years old sons in toe. "Luna what is your daughters name?" asked Hermione as she cradled her newest son. "I don't know yet. Im waiting for Neville to find me again so we can decide." Responded Luna in her semi-dreamy voice. "Find you again?" asked Hermione very confused. "Why yes, they moved me to a different room while he went out to get tea for himself and a water for me. He should be here soon though."

As if hearing her words Neville quietly opened the door smiling ear to ear. "Hey Neville" whispered Ron. "Hey Ron. Why aren't Saber and Bill with your mum?" Ron chuckled "Mum has Bill and Fluers children over, as well as Fred and Georges sets of twins, and well I thought that she didn't need another set of pranksters around the burrow." Neville nodded laughing. "Honey how are you?" he asked his wife. Luna looked at Neville saying "We're fine sweetie. What do we call our little angel?" Neville gazed at the beauty before him. Looking at his daughters flaming hair, he whispered to Ron about how his new daughter looked like Ginny, he received a jolt when Ron not only agreed but also said that his new son looked like Harry.

Hermione and Luna were left alone with their new children when their husbands and children had to go home for the night. "Hermione … what did you name him?" asked Luna breaking the oppressive stillness that had filled their room. "Ron and I decided to name him James Remus Weasley. What did you name your little girl?" Luna sighed slightly "Keaira Faith Longbottom." Both women sighed contently happy with the names they chose. Little did they realize that they were holding their friends in their arms. Little did they know that their children's love for one another would lift the world to new heights. Nor did they know that at that exact moment a small silver instrument in Dumbledore's office was going crazy and the old man was laughing happy, knowing that his ancestor had been right. And little did they all know that somewhere in a muggle hospital Draco Malfoy was watching his son be born into the world, little did they all know that Voldermort had once again been born, and once again he was a half-blood. Voldermort's new name was Lucian David Malfoy. Dumbledore stopped laughing when that same small instrument started spitting out red, black and gold smoke rings.

This instrument was built by him for the prophecy from Niyati, the red for the one who saved him, the black for the one who saved the world, and gold for the one born to the one hated by all. Dumbledore sat down, pondering what this meant, he didn't have a good feeling about what was to come, but he knew that when the next round of Weasely's, Longbottom's, and Malfoy's (as those were the only three family's in the order that were expecting children) got here then there would be no rest for him. Sighing to himself, Dumbledore looked at the little instrument to make sure that what he was reading was correct. Then leaving his office for the night retired to his quarters.

So now you have seen through the memories of some involved, my story is just beginning. I'm sorry to be leaving you so soon, but I will be back shortly to tell you more of my tale before to long.

A/N

Don't Hex Me!!!! Malfoy refused to take the mark … if you can't guess my story is a total AU and disregards the 5th and 6th books. During the final battle in one of the many mini battles that I didn't type, Malfoy Jr. and Malfoy Sr. faced off and Malfoy Jr. killed Malfoy Sr. thus proving to the Order that he was for the light and ever since then has been a major financial backer of the Order.

I'm trying to end each chappie from one of the characters views, usually the same one. The first person to guess it gets 10 cookies of their choice! Please Review!

Celtic-Dragon-89


	4. Nothing is ever Normal

Chapter 3

It was 6 years from that fateful day. The Weasley clan, the Longbottom's, and the Malfoys got together once a year to do a mass birthday celebration for their three-repective children. Although this day would be one that was forever etched in the minds of the parents. James and Keaira had been playing quietly like they always had, when Lucian had come over, knocked Keaira down and taken the book she had been trying to read away from her. The Parents stood aside and watched to see how this would play out, James stood up saying "Give it back Lucian! Now!" Lucian sneered (worthy of Snape) saying "Make me Weasley." Abruptly and without thinking Keaira jumped up from the ground, and round house kicked Lucian making him drop the book as well as lose all the air in his lungs. "You should have remembered that I am the best in our Martial Arts Class Lucian. Never do that again." After helping him up Keaira slapped him across the face, so hard that Lucian had to turn his head and upper body slightly so that it wouldn't break his nose. "That was for the sectumsempra that took me from Harry. I know it was you under that Invisibility charm … don't lie to me."

Rising from the floor in one fluid motion Lucian started hissing 'You should have known better … you filthy blood-traitor!' James jumped in front of Keaira and hissed back 'Leave her alone Tom! Your fight is with me … it always has been.' Lucian spun around and said to his father "If the Festivities are over I would like to return home … I don't wish to ever come back." Malfoy looked at his wife, then at the other parents saying "I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into my son. Please forgive our absence in the years to come. If he doesn't wish to see his friends then who am I to force him?" Ron and Hermione nodded completely understanding as did Neville, but Luna on the other hand said in her dreamy voice, one that the others had come to realize meant she was deep in thought, "Draco … Lucian was speaking Parseltounge … as was James. What do you think they said? Draco does your family have a gene for Parseltounge? Ron does yours?" Both Fathers shook their heads no, wondering just how on Merlin's green earth their sons learned it and why they were hostile to one another. "It looks like I go see Dumbledore." Remarked Hermione.

After goodbyes, friendly among to adults, hostile among the children, Draco and His small family left the Longbottom residence, not to be seen again until James, Keaira's and Lucian's first year at Hogwarts. To the day that their children started Hogwarts the mystery of the children was never solved. Hogwarts had a new method of sorting, the hat was starting to lose power for some unknown reason and was now under 24 hour surveillance by the department of mysteries to see what was causing such a thing to occur.

The new method of sorting just happened to be a spell that Hermione had developed, you cast the spell on the child and the colors of the house they were supposed to be in would flash for a brief moment and they would join that house. Hermione was the teacher for history, Neville the herbology teacher, Luna the new charms teacher and Ron had replaced Madam hooch last spring. So the only parents not on staff that year when their children went to Hogwarts was Draco, yet he was a governor of the school so he knew what went on in the school. Hermione had been in charge of the Sorting that year.

As it went Keaira Longbottom was a Ravenclaw, Lucian Malfoy was not so surprisingly Slytherin, but what surprised everybody in the hall was James Weasley. James had not one house but two, both red/gold and green/silver, although the red/gold was a larger portion of the coloring. It appeared like the two colors were battling for dominance and finally the red/gold won out and James Weasley was a Gryffindor. Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Luna were all reminded of the time in the Room of Requirment when Harry had said the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin but that Harry had begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor, the hat had said he would do well in both. Hermione looked at her husband and friends and saw that they were all lost in thought just like she had been. When she finished the sorting with Melinda Zorrin (Muggle-born), the feast began, but as it turned out this welcoming feast was not an ordinary one. Fawkes … who hadn't been seen since the death of his master almost 3 months ago (Dumbledore finally died of the ripe old age of 210, but not before telling Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Draco about the prophecy. McGonagal (sp?) was the new headmistress.) swooped down and landed on the Gryffindor table right in front of James.

James looked at the Phoenix saying "What can I do for you Fawkes?" the phoenix trilled a couple notes to which James responded with "You want to what! … of course I would like it!!!" after James had said this a flash of light filled the great hall and James had a tattoo of Fawkes on his right wrist. The adults knew what had just happened. Fawkes had just bonded with the small first year. Hermione looked at her husband saying "Ron, do you think this has something to do with that prophecy that Dumbledore told us?" Ron shrugged his shoulders as he shoved food into his mouth like he had done for years. James looked up at the staff table and watched his parents talk, well his mother berate his father for shoveling food into his mouth like a pig and the laughing when he chocked on too much food. 'Like the good ole days.' He thought before turining back to Fawkes and his dinner.

So have you guessed who I am yet? For the moment I must leave you. You shall know more soon. Trust me, my story does get more interesting. Please be patient as I am an old man now and cannot explain things in such detail for great lengths of time, I shall see you soon.

A/N

Ohk … so has anybody guessed who the mystery person is yet? No? then just wait and see. The next chappie should explain it more. But ya never know.


	5. AN

**:AUTHOR UPDATE::**

I am so sorry to be doing this to you guys after so long of not posting. I am not happy with the direction that any of my stories are going. I will be permanently deleting some, and I will be taking some down to totally redo them. I am sorry for those just finding the stories, you are not reading the best that I can write. Once I repost a story the old one will go away. If you see a story that I have deleted and not replaced, then 99.9% of the time it won't be replaced.

Again so sorry for doing this to you after such a long time

Write On~

Celtic-Dragon-89


End file.
